The Ribbon on Corey's Wrist Says Do Not Open Before Christmas
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Corey snaps after being messed with for the last time by Trina. Warning: Sad Shit. Corey/Laney. Rated T for Language. Oneshot.


"THAT'S IT!" Corey exclaimed. He was beyond angry. He was seething with fury. Trina had just got The Newmans a record deal, absolutely destroyed his favorite guitar, and vandalized the stage.

"I'M DONE! I'M FUCKING DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT!" shouted Corey. Trina was almost taken back by his sudden outburst of anger.

"Oh, shut up Corey! Your screaming is pollutifying my ears! #SILENCE! And what do you care? It's not like this is different than the stuff I usually do to Garbage-Band." she said obnoxiously.

"This is different!" started Corey. "It's Christmas time and all I FUCKING wanted was to play a gig with my friends! But NOOOOOOOO~! You just had to go and fuck everything up for me like you did EVER SINCE I WAS FUCKING BORN! YOU'RE MY GODDAMN SISTER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD TO ME WHEN MOM AND DAD WEREN'T THERE! BUT NOPE! YOU'RE GREEDY, SELFISH, OBNOXIOUS, AND MOST OF ALL, YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE! AND YOU CAN'T FIX IT BECAUSE MOM AND DAD ARE **DEAD!**"

Laney, Kin, Kon, and Mina were standing there shocked. But Corey wasn't done with his rant just because he saw tears starting to swell in Trina's shocked eyes.

"YOUR LIFE IS SO SHITTY THAT YOU HAVE TO GO AND MAKE MINE MISERABLE JUST SO YOU CAN FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GIVING YOU THAT SATISFACTION ANYMORE! IF I HAVE TO LIVE MY LIFE GETTING MY DREAMS CRUSHED BY MY LAST LIVING FAMILY MEMBER, THEN I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LIVE ANYMORE!"

The seventeen year old hopped in Tina's car and drove off.

"Corey!" exclaimed Laney, now sobbing. She turned to Trina, who was shocked silent. "W-Why Trina? W-W-Why...?" was all the distraught teen could say before her sobs overwhelmed her and she dropped to the floor.

"I...he...you guys..." stuttered Trina.

"Trina, just shut the fuck up." said Mina, close to tears himself.

"GUYS! We need to stop him! He's gonna get himself killed!" exclaimed Kon, who was flipping out.

"How are we gonna find him..?" sniffled Lanes, getting up.

"I k-know where.." murmured Trina.

"WHAT?" screeched Laney as she pumbled her to the ground. "I SWEAR IF YOU'RE LYING I'LL FUCKING CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"

"I promise! I know where he's going!"

"Where is he going then?" asked Mina.

"Well, actually, I don't know where he's going BUT! I know how to find him." explained Trina.

"You better not be lying. I WILL kill you." spat Laney.

Trina led them to Corey's computer.

"I should have guessed this might happen sooner or later. Last week I found this word document saved on his computer."

It read "Print in case I have a mental breakdown and run away". Laney printed and, read it aloud.

"To whom it may concern, blah blah blah...and I will take my own life by jumping off the Peaceville Clock Tower!?" Laney read as she nearly passed out.

"WE GOTTA GET OVER THERE!" yelled Kin.

* * *

Corey stood atop the clock tower in the center of town. The ice cold air blew through his hair as he removed his beanie. He whispered some lyrics he wrote the night before.

_"Brothers and sisters, put this record down_

_Take my advice 'cause we are bad news_

_We will leave you high and dry_

_It's not worth the hearing you'll lose_

_It's just past 8_

_And I'm feeling young and reckless_

_The ribbon on my wrist says"Do not open before Christmas"_

Trina's pink car drove up. Trina, Mina, Kin, Kon, and Laney poured out and ran to the front of the clock tower. But they were too late. Corey let his body fall to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere.

"COREY!" screamed Laney as she went to his side. She turned him over. His chest was bloody. Blood was pouring out his mouth and nose.

"L-Laney.." he whispered. Blood spat from his mouth with each word that left his lips.

"Corey, please hang on, we can get you to a hospital! Don't die! Please don't die!"

"Laney...I love you...but this is not life I want to lead anymore.." Corey's eyes shut. Laney put her hear to his heart.

"His heart's still beating! CALL AN AMBULANCE YOU IGNORANT FUCKS!" cried Laney.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later.**

Corey was lucky to be alive. The thing was he wasn't alive mentally. He refused to speak. He would only play guitar. Trina agreed to change her ways almost as soon as he went on life support. When he got out of the hospital 3 days ago, he was almost mindless. The doctor said he was just in shock of everything that went down. Not all people who survive suicide have the mental capacity to handle life afterwards. Corey was no exception.

Band practice was over. Kin and Kon went home. Trina ordered pizza for dinner. She invited Laney to eat with them. She knew it was what Corey would have wanted. Trina was upstairs doing homework while Corey and Laney were watching TV.

"Core.." she said. Corey didn't speak, just turned her head toward her.

"Please speak Core..."

Corey blinked.

"Corey, I need to say something..."

Corey just blinked again.

"Ever since we were little...I've had a crush on you. And when you jumped I thought I had lost the only boy I truly cared about..."

There was a short pause. Corey leaned in and kissed Laney on the lips.

"Laney, you are the light at the dark end of the tunnel that is my life. If I didn't have you always by my side, I don't think I would have survived that jump...soooo...thanks for existing."

"C-Corey!" Laney hugged Corey tightly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that..."

"Merry Christmas, Laney."

Corey kissed Laney again, only this time, more passionate.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS IN JULY EVERYONE.**

**The song in this fic was as follows:**

**Song: Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Album: From Under the Cork Tree**


End file.
